


Coffee & I Love You

by Jessi_Knight



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_Knight/pseuds/Jessi_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona and Callie go for coffee and talk about their plans for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & I Love You

”I love you.” Arizona told her, accepting the coffee.

”Yeah, well, I’m a loveable kind of person. What else were you going to do?” Callie answered back, sitting down across from her in a booth by the window.

They were at a Starbucks, it was a Tuesday morning, and it was misting outside. The weather service said it was going to progress to all out rain later in the day.

”I do like a woman with self-confidence.” Arizona joked back.

”It’s a good thing I’m so full of it then.” Callie replied. ”Or, wait, that didn’t actually sound right, did it?”

Arizona laughed. ”No, it really didn’t.”

”Well, it’s a good thing I’m self-confident enough that things like that don’t bother me at all, isn’t it?”

”Oh, yeah. Really good thing.” Arizona replied, a smile on her lips that she was really grateful for. It had been a tough week. She had a really great job, really she did. Except when she didn’t. Except when she had the worst job in the world. When three small children die on your watch in one week from a flu outbreak and you can’t stop it… then it’s the worst job in the world. She just had to tell herself that next week, when she saved three small children’s lives, it would be the best job in the world again. That’s how it worked, but having a girlfriend who was all-around amazing and who brought her coffee and made her laugh and smile, that helped a lot.

”So, I was thinking about this weekend.”

”Oh, you mean that date we were going to go have. The one we were supposed to go on last weekend and the weekend before that?” Arizona asked, sipping her coffee.

”Um, yes, that would be the one alright.” Callie answered, their eyes meeting unexpectedly.

Arizona swallowed and felt her heart speed up just a little. ”Think we’ll make it happen this time?” Arizona asked.

”It’s supposed to be sunny.” Callie told her. ”It’s going to happen, you’ll see.”

”Chihuly still?” Arizona asked, curious.

”I’m not giving up. You have to see it with me.” Callie told her, all adorable determination and magic eyes. Well, not technically magic, she supposed, because magic didn’t really exist, but it was a very close approximation sometimes, Arizona was sure of it.

Arizona smiled. ”It’s going to rain.” She teased.

”It’s not going to rain.” Callie told her positively.

”Right, because there’s going to be hail instead.”

”Really not.” Callie answered back, trying to stay serious.

”Oh, and clumsy people, lots and lots of clumsy people with broken arms and legs and other things.” Arizona continued the tease.

”That’s never going to happen.”

”Uh-huh, oh yeah, it’s going to be an epidemic of clumsy people and hail and rain and anyway, your dad’s coming to town again too, so there’s no way it’s going to work.” Arizona told her.

Callie laughed. ”My dad, seriously?”

”Hey, it’s just fate, I’ve got nothing to do with it.”

”It’s going to be sunny, people will be freakishly coordinated, and my dad called me last night. He’s in depositions all week long. It’s happening, you’re just going to have to get used to it, I’m afraid.” Callie told her, the smile she’d been valiantly trying to hide showing through.

Arizona laughed again. ”I really do love you, you know that?” She told her softly, their eyes meeting again.

”Yeah, I love you too…” Callie told her, looking a little shy/vulnerable all of the sudden.

”What’s wrong?” Arizona asked her.

”Huh? Oh, nothing. I just… It’s really nice having someone I can say that with, that’s all.”

Arizona smiled, reaching out and holding her hand. ”Yeah, it is, huh?”

Some days, it made all the difference in the world, actually.

  
[1080p Desktop Wallpaper i Made](http://www.ralst.com/CallieTorres&ArizonaRobbins.jpg)


End file.
